They were lovers
by crystal-ice-mirrors
Summary: Naruto becomes Hokage many years later and tells a story about his two best friends, Sasuke and Sakura and their romantic relationship. Please read and review.  [SasuSaku]


Prologue

Ever since I could remember, I was always alone. Heh, who wants to be friends with a kid with a terroristic demon fox inside him? But, I learned, I grew up, and became a genin. Many people trained and bcame friends with me during my life, but only few have touched this Hokage's heart, the most memorable: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

Story

Sasuke's two main goals in life were to avenge his clan's death by killing his older brother, Itachi, and to find a girl to bear his children. Sasuke left Squad 7, a while back, to find Itachi and quench his thirst for revenge.

Sakura was devastated at Sasuke's leaving and never seemed to be the same cheerful, optimistic, pink-haired Sakura, I once knew. Every day, I always saw her sitting on the same bench he left her on, always denying her true feelings about Sasuke, and always pushing me away on first sight, saying 'Naruto, go away.' Err… something like that. Usual.

But one day, the urge to help overpowered me.

'Sakura-chan, you've missed Iruka-Sensei's training for the third day in a row. He told me to tell you, quit slacking off.' _She's probably to busy thinking about Sasuke._

sniffle 'Sorry I was sick,' she replied.

'You miss him, don't you? I was answered with a nod and a burst of tears. _Oh Jeez! What a girl!_ I grumbled indistinctly.

Without thinking, I spat out, 'I'll find him and bring him back. Whatever it takes, I'll bring Sauke-teme back. I promise.' _I hope I know what I'm doing._

What I had promised to do nearly killed me later on, but I couldn't let Sakura down now. Too late for that now, but by now I'd do anything to make Sakura happy.

She didn't actually smile at me, when she turned. I guess it was sort of a false smile. But, I didn't care; it would suffice for now so, I returned the favor. I was rewarded with a and explosion of emotions.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Naruto, you're a true friend! I can't believe that you're going to do this! She was crying and sobbing all over my orange jumpsuit.

I was, uh, dumbstruck at her reaction. She just hugged me tightly, too tight for comfort, and cried. So, I just hugged her back. It was all I could think of at the moment.

'Don't worry Sakura-chan, Team Kakashi will be re-united once again. Just like old times.

'I hope so. Please find him, please find Sasuke-kun.'

I hoped so too.

I really did

Sakura waved goodbye to me as I left the next day to find my old buddy, Sasuke. I wandered for weeks before finding him. After a few more weeks of no success, I heard Sasuke's voice of in the distance, with his brother. Not Good.

I only heard brief parts of the conversation: about Sasuke's curse mark, his weakness, hidden feelings for Sakura, and a bunch of other stuff.

'I'm not weak! I'll kill you. Damn you, I kill you Itachi! Sasuke cried out, tears streaming. 'I kill you.'

I would've laughed at Sasuke, the "tough guy" crying, but it didn't seem like a good time to.

"Then prove it. Prove your worth! Kill him! Kill Naruto Uzumaki! You are familiar with him, aren't you?!

Itachi's burning glare fell upon me, as I saw those strange markings on Sasuke's skin burn onto it. Sasuke inhumanly tilted his head to me. Then, he lunged at me.

We fought for a while until my fox was released and baser instincts took control. All I remember was me charging up my Rasengan and him with his Chidori. We clashed and I just couldn't connect. I blacked out.

Obvious he didn't kill me, because I later became Hokage, and now telling this story.

Sakura came to visit me at the Kohona Hospital, a few days after I was put in. They told me some black-haired kid brought me in.

'So…so…he didn't come back? She was disappointed, big time.

'I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I failed you.' I turned, back facing her, to hide my tears

They let me out of the hospital early. They said all I probably need was a little bit of fresh air and freedom to recover.

I walked back, in crutches and a sling, to the road and bench, where Sakura always sat and moped. She wasn't crying or anything this time, just sitting there, motionless. But for some weird reason, which I still can't understand even now, mastering all my abilities and being Hokage, I could read her thoughts. I guess it was pretty much written all over her.

_You don't love me_

_You never did_

_And now when I need you most_

_You're not there_

_I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke_

_I never want to see you again_

_I died everyday since you left_

_Since you left me to cry on the bench_

_If you come back, I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you._

…

_To repay all the deaths you gave me…_

Ten years passed, be fore a few days before Sasuke returned, when I got a letter from, none other than, Uchiha Sasuke. He finished his main goal in life and wanted to return to Kohona to find a wife and start a family.

He seemed a lot more cheerful in his writing. I guess a lot of the weight on his shoulders was lifted, but he still had to face Sakura.

After all, it had been 10 ½ years. Sakura, like me, was a Jonin, with her own students and life. She probably wouldn't care if her old crush returned. Worse she'd kill him and poor Sasuke would have no idea why.

'Aww c'mon, Team Kakashi will be re-united, just like I promised, all those years back. It'll be a nice re-union.'

'Team Kakashi is dead, plus I already have Team Sakura. And what about you're students? Naruto, you left me hanging for 11 years.'

'Well…uh…we could go to the Ichiraku, when he comes back?'

You're still the same Naruto, 11 years ago: Stupid, food-obsessed, selfish, and having no regard for other people's feelings. I died everyday he was gone! I hope he comes because when he does, I'm going to kill him!!

'Uhh, Sakura-sensei?' One of her students asked timidly. 'Are…are you okay?' The kids looked like they were going to pee themselves in fear, seriously.

She threw a false smile for them, 'Of course, now go run off and train…Do something!' They walked away as she walked past me.

You know… he's looking to start a family…heh heh heh …you guys could have evil-looking, big foregeaded children,' I remarked.

Her students laughed hysterically then nervously.

She turned her head towards me in a non-human way. She punghed me in the head, like she used to, and lectured me on how she's an independent woman and blah, blah, blah, and how she doesn't need him anymore.

My squad, squad 37, finished our mission and headed home. On the way home, I noticed Sakura did something that she had never done in awhile, she returned to the old road and sat their sobbing and crying. I fought the urge to console her, and I just continued home.

The next day was the planned day of Sasuke's homecoming. He came down the same road he left. His hair was a bit longer, wore white instead of black (odd), and he seemed very carefree, somehow. He walked up to me.

'Hey dobe.'

I grumbled.

'I'm just joking around,' he laughed and gave me a hug.

I was stunned

'Sasuke-teme! You're back! Wow! You changed a lot!

'I did it! I killed him! Itachi! He's dead now!' He calmed down drastically. 'W-where's Sakura? I wanted to tell her something, something important.'

'Alright, stay here! I'll find her! I will! Oh Boy! Sasuke's back! I gotta go tell Kakashi-sensei!

I heard him grumble, loud enough for me to hear, 'Still haven't changed a bit, Naruto. Good.'

I briskly ran off to find my old sensei and tell him the news, but I was interreupted by another unexplainable feat. I had a vision. It wasn't like a premonition or anything; it was like I was there at that moment, watching the events as they happened. I only got bits and fragments of it, but I could easily put two and two together.

Sakura walked up behind him, about a good distance away from him. I knew he knew she was there. Guess he was trying not to notice.

'Why?'

'Why what?' His back was still turned.

"Why did you go?' She held two sheathed swords in her hands, both clenched tightly. Not Good.

'You know why. But, I came back for you.'

'Now, you act as if you've done nothing wrong. Remember it? Remember when you abandoned me on this very road?! Remember?!' She seethed with anger, trying to hold her tears back, and clenched her teeth.

'I came back to tell you that I love you and had always loved you. I wanted-'

'Don't start with me. I died everyday that you weren't here! I lost a part of myself each and every day! Do you know how much pain you put me through?! Now, I want you to feel what I felt! And don't start pretending that you love me! Fight me!

She threw him a sword and I knew the worst was about to happen. I finally reached Kakashi's house to tell him about Sasuke.

'I love you, Sakura. I do!'

'I hate you!' She unsheathed her sword and he followed with a sigh.

She lunged at him, but he only blocked. He couldn't hold her onslaught, but I knew he was stronger than that. For some reason, he was purposely losing.

'Kakashi-sensei! I ran through his door, gasping for air.

'Yes?' He was still reading and focused on those weird books.

'Sasuke's back.'

Then **it **happened.

Sasuke had a small grin on his face; I knew he was planning something. There was a deathly silence, followed by a haunting breeze. Sakura's cherry-blossom hair waved around as she struggled to regain her ground. She flew at him and at halfway, Sasuke purposely dropped his sword and didn't flinch. Before it hit on the ground, Sakura's sword was lodged in Sasuke under his left ribs. He fell onto his knees and grunted and gasped.

'No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' I cried, tears welling up in my eyes.

'What? What?!' Kakashi said, stunned.

'Excuse me. I must find Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme.'

Mad images rolled around in my head, images that still haunt me.

'Why…why…didn't you block my sword?'

To make you believe that I still love you.'

Pause

'You know, I wanted –urghh- to spend… my life with-aghh-you, but now…that will not happen.

Pause

Sasuke's breathing became more laborious. 'I…I…I-love you, al-always.' With that last word, he died. Uchiha Sasuke died at the hands of the only person he loved, the only person he wanted to spend his entire life with.

'Why…w-w-why didn't you block? Why didn't y-you defend yourself?

Tears began forming in her emerald eyes. She sobbed and screamed, trying to deny the fact that she had killed.

'I love you. I always loved you. When you left, I wanted to hate you, but only to make myself love you even more. I always hoped you would come to me. I gave up, but a part of me still loved and hoped.' She stroked his cold, dead face 'We **will** spend eternity together, my love. This is one death I'll be happy with.'

I screamed as she plunged the sword, still lodged in Sasuke, deeper into herself as well. She grunted briefly and laid her head on his shoulder, with his raven hair and her cherry blossom hair blowing in the haunting breeze.

All I did was kneel there and cry like a little dumb kid, not accepting the cold, hard facts. After all, my two best friends were dead. They loved and lived for each other, but that ultimately was their undoing and they died for each other as well. I was alone… again.

I miss them still.

Epilogue

Kakashi arrived while I was crying. Through sobs I told him the entire story, how Sakura hated him yet still loved him, how he died for her, and how she died as well. Everyone in Kohona knew them, so they were mourned by many. The famous and infamous road was renamed the Sakura-Sasuke road, in their honor. Every now and then, I'll admit, I return to the haunting road and break down and cry, even as Hokage. But, they're not truly dead because, their legacy lives on through me.

They were people, they were ninjas, they were lovers.


End file.
